


No man does it all by himself

by mrstrentreznor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Humor, New Moon AU, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstrentreznor/pseuds/mrstrentreznor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single Bella has a habit of dancing and singing this song to herself. Quil somehow secretly catches her doing so and just something about the way she *cough* performs, makes him attempt to make her his girlfriend. AU MA</p>
            </blockquote>





	No man does it all by himself

**Author's Note:**

> Little Furry Cannibals challenged me again. (I think she enjoys this)
> 
> Prompt: Single Bella has a habit of dancing and singing a song to herself. That song is YMCA by the Village people. Quil somehow secretly catches her doing so and just something about the way she *cough* performs, makes him attempt to make her his girlfriend. Whether or not he succeeds is your discretion.

 

**No man does it all by himself.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe [ruadh sidhe] and Feebes86 for betaing and pre-reading._

* * *

Jake had ordered Quil Ateara to guard the love of his entire existence; Bella Swan. "Don't freak her out. Don't even let her know you're there," he ordered.

Quil folded his arms and hunkered down and listened to the list of Jake 'don'ts'.

"What?" Quil asked. "How am I supposed to guard her, if she doesn't know I am there?"

"Easy dumb ass. You'll be outside. Hiding … in the forest."

"Outside?" he whinged.

" **You**  cannot step one foot inside her house." His voice had the alpha timbre. He wasn't Alpha yet, but he could still almost order them when it suited him.

"What if she asks me inside?" Quil checked; ever the optimist.

"Why would she do  **that**?" Jake demanded.

"I dunno… what if she wanted me to kill a spider for her or something."

Jake just looked at him. He shook his head. "Fine, Quil. You can go inside the house … IF she says it's okay-"

Quil thought about it. That would work.

"- **AND if it is to kill a spider,"** Jake added. Alpha timbre again.

Fuck. He was too smart sometimes.

"Okay," agreed Quil; but he wasn't happy about it.

Quil begrudgingly went to do Jake's bidding. Running all the way to Forks. Fourteen freaking miles to guard a girl. Sigh.

He got to her house. No squad car. Charlie must be out or doing a late shift. He could hear Bella moving around inside the dwelling.

He did circuits of the block. He sniffed around in the forest. He looked under the house.

Nothing.

No vampires. Not even a trace of one. Except some left over Cullen stench.

The wildest things to come near her house these days were squirrels. Not even an elk or a bear, let alone a real wolf.

Honestly. He almost rolled his eyes at Jake. What a freak! As if anything could be dangerous to Bella … well, other than  _ **her**_. She constantly hurt herself. As if she needed anything else to have a go at her?

Maybe he should check closer to the house. She might have hurt herself, he rationalised. He phased back, slipped his shorts on and crept up to the house.

He peered in the windows. Just to check that she was okay. She was cleaning the house. What the fuck? It was late; maybe ten o'clock at night… and she was vacuuming?

It was bizarre. He watched her as she bent over and tugged the vacuum cleaner behind her. What on earth did Jake see in this skinny, timid little brunette? She barely even had any tits and Quil liked a handful not just a mouthful … you know?

The girl was a stick. He could probably snap her in half if he really tried. He was pretty burly before the wolf thing started happening; so these days he was a wall of muscle.

And now she had a feather duster. An honest to god feather… feather duster. It looked like it was made from purple dyed ostrich feathers. Wow.

He rested his chin on the windowsill and wished that a spider would show up. He wasn't interested in Bella Swan or the contents of her panties as Jake suspected. Nope. He was after her refrigerator.

He knew, from one too many shared memories with Jacob Black, that Bella could cook. Man could she  **cook**. And Quil was hungry.

And tired.

And bored.

He emitted a heartfelt sigh.

Bella waved her purple feather duster around.

And Quil watched. His chin still resting on the window sill.

Actually her ass was okay. It had a bit of meat on it.

She moseyed over to the CD player and turned some music on. Quil recognised the first few bars. How could he not? That brass section was so distinctive.

The Village People. Singing YMCA.

Wow.

He watched as Bella dusted and danced. She shimmied. She did the side step dance thing with the hand movement. Her feather duster looked appropriate now, not silly. She moved her shoulders and she clapped. She dipped the feather duster in front of her in a bouncing pattern.

He blinked. She was in time and she didn't fall over.

Quil tilted his head and tried to imagine what she would look dancing in an army uniform. Hmmm.

Or a cop uniform. Those beige moleskins. The ones that fitted tight around the ass and hugged all her curves in all the right places. But no camel toe; they had to fit her perfectly.

Or a nice pair of leather chaps. With maybe a cowboy hat. And not much else.

Or a hard hat and a tool belt. And a tiny G string. Black. A tiny black G string.

Or a pair of black leather pants with a matching jacket that unzipped down to her navel. And she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Or an Indian headdress. Buckskin pants and a tiny, tiny bikini top. And bare feet. He had a thing about bare feet.

Whoa.

And now she started to sing.

"Young man, are you listening to me?" she sang.

He was; he really was.

"I said, young man, you can make real your dreams," she sang.

_Only if there was a spider._

**He needed a spider.**

He darted off and found several around the back of the garage. He herded them into an empty tin can he found in the shed. Then he darted back and released them under the back door. He bent down and blew under the door so that they would go further across the floor and into the room.

She was still singing.

"Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground."

He was trying; really he was. He blew extra hard under the door and the spiders scattered.

She must have heard something. The music cut off and the next thing he heard was her walking back towards the kitchen. He hid up against the side of the house. His back against the wall. He prayed that she noticed the spiders.

"Aaaahhhh," she screamed. "Spiders! I hate spiders!"

That was his cue.

He dashed in the back door and stomped the offending arachnids to death. Tough break, spiders.

"Oh thank god, Quil." She was standing on a kitchen chair. She was wearing a nice dress and now he noticed her legs were pretty nice too. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You rescued me," she gushed.

"S'Okay," he shrugged.

"No, it was so brave of you… wait a second… Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm…" dammit. He didn't want her to make him leave again. Woe betide he had to go back outside and patrol.

"I'm guarding you. From …you know," he hinted.

"Spiders?" she asked.

"No, vampires."

"You are?" She looked blank for a second. He almost panicked.

And then she hugged him again. "You are soooo b-brave." Her voice caught. "I-I can't believe the sacrifice you guys make for me."

Guys… what was with the plural? Guy. Singular. Just him.

"No," he said. "It's only me."

"Oh," she breathed. "That just makes it worse."

"Worse?" he checked.

"It's late," she said. "Did you miss dinner? While you were guarding me?'

He nodded.

She clambered down his body and rushed over and opened the fridge. He made a tiny happy noise.

She reheated the leftovers and she made him sit at the table and she fussed over him and she got him a drink and she watched him eat and she patted him on the shoulders and she stroked his biceps and ….

Wait a second.

She patted him a lot.

She basically had her little white hands all over him. He blinked and took a careful sniff.

Whoa.

Bella Swan liked him. She REALLY liked him.

WHOA.

He sat and he thought about how to approach this. He was on a roll. The spiders had worked epically well. Music. She clearly liked music. She had danced and swung her little teeny weenie butt around to the Village People.

Quil wasn't smart, but he stuck to his strengths. He could dance. And so could she.

And he had a full tummy now and he kind of changed his wish to hope for some other dancing. Maybe some horizontal folk dancing.

**Oh yeah.**

"Thank you, Bells," he told her earnestly. "That was delicious."

"Anytime," she told him. That should beat an alpha order. He filed that one away.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked her. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh no. I couldn't," she blustered. "I'm so clutzy."

"I can't believe that."

He stood up and he held her hand and he tugged her towards the living room. "Dance with me Bells," he breathed at her.

She made an adorable little sigh noise. And her scent got stronger.

Oh yeah. Too easy.

He turned the CD player back on. It started from the beginning of the disc. First song was 'Night Fever' by the Bee Gees. Man, was this CD the best of 1978, or what? Regardless, he tucked her in against his naked chest and they slow danced. And he knew she really enjoyed it.

Her scent was making him all kinds of uncomfortable in his shorts now.

He had to go the next step. He reached a big hand down and held her under the chin. He tilted her face up to his and he kissed her. He really kissed her. And when he let her go, she smelt even better. "What music were you playing earlier?" he asked.

"I always clean the house to something up beat," she explained. "It makes the time go faster."

"Oh sure," he agreed.

"Kiss me again, Quil," she said. "And then fuck me."

What the…? She did not just say that!

"Huh?" he said.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she chided. "I had boyfriends in Arizona."

"Really?" Serious miscalculation Jake. "Okay," he agreed. Her little hands were already palming his cock through his shorts. Whoa.

He spun her around and pressed her thighs up against the back of the lounge. If she was up for this he didn't have to be gentle and do missionary. He and his wolf much preferred a rear entry.

He pulled her skirt up her thighs; bunched it up around her waist and slid his fingers between her legs. He pulled her panties down and they fell down her legs to hit the floor. Her excited scent was stronger.

"Oh thank god," she moaned. "I have missed this."

Nice. He might get a return visit too.

'Miss you' by the Rolling Stones came on the CD now. Excellent. Perfect rhythm for him to get her all juiced up. She orgasmed with the careful stroking of his fingers. He slipped his cut-offs down with one hand. His cock was so hard.

'What's the matter with you boy?' Mick Jagger asked. Absolutely nothing Mick. Except a cock so stiff it was gonna break off in his hand. He steered his hard rod between her legs and pushed at her opening.

She moaned and shoved back at him. Nice. He started to work himself into her.

"Oh yes," she moaned.

He slid in all the way. Nope definitely not a virgin. He made a few sliding strokes into her and then the song changed again.

Back to the Village People. She liked up beat, she had said. Well she certainly got it now. He prayed he could last as long as the song. She was writhing on his cock and he was so excited by the smell and the feel of her. It felt like coming home. Like no other girl he had fucked before. She clamped her internal muscles on him.

"Oh Jesus," he moaned. If he was gonna go fast, he wanted to make it memorable. He increased the pace of his thrusts.

He reached down and grabbed her hands.

"Give me a Y!" he shouted. Pulling her arms up in the air and out to the sides as he slammed into her from behind.

"Aaahhh," she wailed.

"No," he chided. "Not an 'R', a 'Y'. Now we have to start again…"

"Give me a Y!" another thrust while holding her arms.

"Y," she wailed.

"Give me an 'M'!" he folded her over the sofa and held her hands down on the seat cushions as he slammed into her again.

"M Mmmmmph."

"C!" straightened up again and folded out to the side with another thrust.

"C…."

"A!" he finished. A final thrust and he filled her with his heated ejaculate.

"Ahhh," she wailed again and collapsed against him. His strong arms held her steady.

"You okay?" he asked solicitously; not sure if he had pushed the envelope a little too far.

"That was the best fuck… ever," she stated.

Whoa. Bella Swan said fuck. Maybe this was the real Bella and Jake had the mousy version. Whatever. He gave a mental shrug. He liked this one.

"Next time we could do Gloria," he suggested.

"Gl…" she stopped. She was clearly imagining it. "Oh."

"… or how about respect? R – E – S – P – E- C –T," he sang.

"Oh my god," she moaned. She wriggled on him. He was still buried inside her.

"I think we might need three people for Respect," he hinted; with an answering movement into her. "We could ask Embry. He'd be up for it."

Bella frowned. She was clearly trying to imagine what the letter G or the letter R would look like and gave up and passed out.

"Ooooh," said Quil. "That wasn't a 'no'."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at fanfiction.net on - 5/01/2012


End file.
